


Previous Activities

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: The morning after is always a little weird.
Relationships: Woodland DeMars/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Previous Activities

Y/N curses in her head, as she takes in the unfamiliar room. Turning her head to the side, she lets out a sigh of relief seeing he’s still asleep. Slowly, she lifts the covers, before swinging her legs off the bed. A shiver runs through her as the cold air touches her naked body.

Getting up, she keeps an eye on the man sleeping. She carefully picks up her shirt off a lamp and her jeans off the floor. Slipping on the shirt, she quickly checks her jeans for her phone. Smiling when she feels that it’s still in the back pocket.

She doesn’t bother looking for her underwear or bra, knowing both were in pieces. Pulling on her jeans, she stops midway, when the room is filled with a voice.

“I like the view I’m getting.” He says, voice deeper than normal. He adjusts, so he’s sitting against the headboard, the blanket just barely protecting his modesty.

She gives him an obvious once over. “I don’t mind either.”

He chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “I would ask for round two, but you seem pretty keen to leave.”

Y/N gives him a sorry smile, and pulls off the jeans she barely had on. “Most one night stands want you out the next morning.”

He hums, watching as she crawls into bed with him. “How about we take this off.” He goes to reach for her shirt, but she stops him.

“I think I’ll take it off myself, considering you ripped both my bra and panties last night.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He apologizes.

She shrugs, pulling off her shirt. “It’s okay, I’ve been meaning to get a new one.”

“Liked that one, made these look like they were just spilling out.” On the word, these, his hands moved on their own accord, cupping her breasts.

“Well, Woods,” She starts, climbing into his lap, so he can feel what a simple touch, a look, and few words did to her. “If you want to see me in that one again, you’ll have to buy it.”

He smirks at her, hands drifting to her hips. “You really want to see me again.”

She shrugs, “or I just want a really nice free bra.” She teases, grinding herself against him.

An hour passed before anything other than curse words, moans, and groans fill the room.

“This was nice.” She whispers, tracing his lips with her right index finger.

He smiles at her, placing a kiss on the tip of her finger. “Glad to be of service.” He pulls her closer, their noses almost touching, with how close they are laying next to each other. “It would be pointless to give you my number, I’m guessing?” There’s a hint of sadness in his voice. He liked Y/N a lot and not just because of their previous activities. She was one of the few genuine people he had met that he didn’t work with.

She shakes her head, tucking her head into his neck. “No. This may have been a one night stand, but I’d like to see you again.”

“For the bra?” He jokes.

Y/N laughs, “yes, but also because I like you Woods. I usually don’t like people when only having known them for a few hours.”


End file.
